Captains and Lifestreams
by Invigoration
Summary: Disclaimer; I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean or Final Fantasy. A story of how Cloud and friends sail across the Caribbean with captain Asiana Crane, heading to Isla de Pelegostos in order to retrieve the life of their friend Zack Fa


Ah, my first crossover. I adore Pirates of the Caribbean and Final Fantasy VII, so I decided to blend the two. Now, I don't agree whatsoever with the fact that Zack was murdered and I'm very displeased with their decision of that. ;-;' SO. An adventure to Isla De Pelegostos may change things, or will it? Hmm.. You'll have to read on and see.  
I'm debating on a Jack Sparrow and Barbossa appearance, but I think I'll see how it goes throughout this all.  
Well, there's a few pairings, some of which will be shown throughout the story; therefore I shall only reveal there to be CloudxTifa at this point. Enjoy.

* * *

"Look at him sat there... He looks so depressed." Tifa frowned, watching the blonde haired boy sat in the corner stare out the window in dismay. Reno sighed quietly, lifting his pint of beer and drinking a third of the contents. Following her gaze to Cloud sat in the corner in utter silence; he shrugged a shoulder and glanced back at her.  
"You and Cloud, is your relationship rocky or something?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. Tifa's frown grew as she looked to a picture on the wall of Cloud and his old best friend, gone before his time; Zack Fair.  
"I wish that were the reason he is so upset." Glancing back to Reno and filling up his glass of cheap beer, she rested both forearms against the bar and watched again as Cloud averted his eyes from the window and met the gaze of Marlene who was sat a few tables over, drawing a portrait of him.  
"It's the anniversary of Zack's death, today... It's a hard time for Cloud, that time when every sense of honour gets stripped away from him and he falls into that dark pit of guilt all over again."  
"He believes it is his fault that Zack died, doesn't he?" Reno questioned before moving from the bar stool and quickly drinking the rest of his beer.  
"He has convinced himself that, yes. But this year, I think he's considering what memories they could have shared."  
"It's no use weeping over what never will be, you know." A voice at the end of the bar spoke, loud enough for Tifa and Reno to hear. The two gazed over to see a middle-aged man dressed in old worn out clothes. A white shirt, brown waist coat, dusty grey three quarter length trousers and scuffed brown shoes. His hair a darkened brown, tied back and in dire need of cutting and washing.  
"Excuse me?" A frown played on Tifa's lips as she wandered over to the man and questioned his comment, tilting her head slightly to see his face.  
He looked up with hazy eyes; mud smeared across his face with a smirk to validate it was his comment.  
"You spend your life weeping and all you get at the end of it is a life full of regret..." He began, quickly drinking some of the Caribbean rum from the glass in front of him. He set the glass back down in front of Tifa and gesturing for more, he looked around at Cloud.  
Tifa took the glass and of course, in politeness poured him yet another glass before returning to question his second comment.  
"And you suppose there is a way to stop him thinking like that?" She asked. Reno wandered over and sat on the stool beside him in wonder of his knowledge. The stranger once again looked to Tifa, staring blindly into her eyes and picked up the glass.  
"There is a way to solve every problem. To get unanswered questions, stop his torment and weeping." He grinned a sly grin, resting an arm on the bar and flashing his yellowing teeth. "Of course, he must be willing to go beyond this town, far away from here."  
"Where exactly?"  
"... Can't say for sure. If I knew that myself, I wouldn't be in the same sort of predicament." He admitted, raising his glass to his lips and emptying the contents into his mouth once again.  
Footsteps wandered closer and closer behind the three before settling next to Reno. Clouds piercing blue eyes stared daringly into the eyes of the stranger, barely an expression to his face and only the smell of a light cologne to linger in the presence.  
His eyes had a million questions for the man, yet only one played against his voice and wanted an answer.  
"Are you saying there is a way to bring someone back from the dead?" Cloud replayed the question in his mind, realising he had not exactly phrased it how he would have wanted, yet decided it would do for now. The stranger grinned and rose from his seat, keeping balance by holding onto the edge of the bar. Swaying slightly, he grinned even more and nodded.  
"What do you know about pirates, lad?"  
"Pirates?" Cloud questioned with a slight frown, he glanced to Tifa with a confused expression and looked back to the stranger who seemed to know a fair amount of what he was talking about, despite the fact he'd had a few too many drinks.  
"Aye, pirates. You know, the legends of the sea. The thieves of the Caribbean. Davey Jones, black beard, Captain Hook?"  
"They're just made up characters for stories to tell kids. They don't exist." Cloud folded his arms tightly across his chest and turned his back to walk away. Cackling loudly, the stranger stepped after him and rested a hand against Cloud's left shoulder.  
"What do you know about... Asiana Crane?" The stranger questioned, grinning even more and resting heavily on Cloud's shoulder.  
Within moments of the names mentioning, the doors opened and a small petite figure walked through, heading toward the four with a slight grin on the mysterious persons face. The figure was female. She was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves, rolled up to her elbows, a clean brown waist coat buttoned to the third button and no further, dusty grey trousers with long brown boots. A hat was placed gracefully on her head, but not any ordinary hat; a brown pirate's hat, ones you would see from only the most noble of pirates from the stories. Her hair was a long brown, naturally curling into ringlets and flowing carefully down her back to just above her shoulder blades.  
Stopping in the middle of the room, holding a carefully made sword in her left hand, she grinned and watched them through glassy brown eyes.  
"You want to get your friend back?" She asked, an English accent blending through her voice. Cloud moved from the strangers grip and nodded momentarily before glancing around at the others.  
"Well, then... It'll come at a price."  
"What's the price?"  
"We'll negotiate that on our way." The female, most likely to be Asiana Crane, turned from their glances and stepped toward the hollow wooden doors.  
"On our way to where?" Cloud questioned once again stepping toward her. A smirk played against her lips as she turned to them, her hair flowing beautifully over her shoulder and laying peacefully against her shoulder blades.  
"Isla de Pelegostos."


End file.
